Our Love
by choucchi
Summary: If people were able to return to the past, Aomine wouldn't have done that stupid mistake and maybe he'll still have Kagami sitting happily in his arms. AoKaga, character's death.


_"You know that I'll always love you no matter what happens Aomine.."_

_

Standing near the counter was Kagami Taiga, who was preparing dinner for himself and his boyfriend of 5 years, Aomine Daiki, humming to a song he doesn't remember the name of. Just when he was about to start cutting vegetables for their salad, he heard Aomine entering the house.  
"Welcome home Aomine!" he shouted from his place. "Yea.. Thanks.." Replied Aomine, though it doesn't seem that he meant it. "But why are you this late..?" Kagami asked, looking suspiciously at him. "We had some problems at the station.. " Aomine said as he entered the kitchen. Not convinced, Kagami was still staring at him and frowning. "You don't trust me now?" Aomine questioned, smirking. "I also ate there so I am not really hungry.. Sorry.." Giving Kagami a small kiss before going upstairs to their room. 'Of course I don't trust you like before when you're always coming home every night reeking of women's perfume..' Looking down, feeling his eyes start to tear, he rubs them quickly and started eating. 'Oh well.. More for me..'

_

Kagami was watching tv while sitting on the couch feeling very bored, when a message was sent to him. [ There's a fire downtown, we need your help! It's an emergency! ] Standing up quickly and heading out after wearing his coat, Kagami arrived to his destination a few minutes later. After finishing with his duty, he reached the house feeling tired. 'It was very tiring today.. But I am glad we were able to save everyone..' smiling slightly, but it disappeared when he heard some weird noises coming from upstairs. Frowning in confusion, he walked slowly on the stairs. The voices grew louder each step he took, realization hit him when he was standing in front of the door. 'I-it sounds like moans and groans..' Feeling nervous about what he's going to see, he quietly opened their bedroom door. Shock. Anger. Sadness. These were the emotions that he felt while witnessing the scene in front of him. "Aomine.." Hearing his name being called from a different voice than the women he was with but was familiar, Aomine looked up, not expecting to see Kagami standing there. "K-Kagami!" He quickly stood up and walked towards Kagami. "It's not what it looks like!" Kagami didn't say anything and kept his head tilted down. Aomine kept making false excuses and was apologizing when Kagami cut him off. "SHUT UP! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS?! EVERYDAY YOU COME HOME CARRYING A WOMAN'S SCENT WITH YOU! YOU THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE CAUSE I AM STUPID?! THAT I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?! I ENDURED ALL OF THIS BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU DAMMIT!" Not noticing that his tears were falling freely, he took a shaky breath before saying, "I always knew about this.. But I can't take it anymore.. If being with her makes you happier than being with me, then it's better that we end it here..But know that I love you Aomine.. Know that I'll love you forever.. I wish things didn't end up like this.. Good bye." Without looking back, Kagami left the room calmly before running away, leaving a shocked Aomine behind.

Kagami took his phone out and dialed Kuroko's number, when he got through he told him that he needed a place to stay for tonight. Not asking any questions, Kuroko said that he's free to stay at his house for the time being. Thanking his friend, Kagami ended the call and walked to his partner's house.

_

'Its been 6 days since that incident..' Remembering it always made Aomine feel guilty about his actions, that Kagami didn't deserve someone like him. 'I've kept him with me because I don't like the thought of someone else touching him, kissing him, or seeing these expressions he makes when we make love, yet here I am cheating on the one person who is able to tolerate me and stay by my side this whole time..' Aomine smiled sadly, now wanting to get back with Kagami and apologize for everything he did that caused him to feel hurt, he reached for his phone when it suddenly rang. "Hello.. Is this Aomine Daiki?" A deep voice from the other line asked. A bad feeling started to appear before replying, "Yea.. This is Aomine.." After a short pause the other continued, "I am sorry to inform you that Kagami Taiga has passed away today.." Aomine's world stopped at that sentence which kept repeating in his head. "W-what happened..?" Aomine questioned, still not believing what he heard. 'H-how can this be?! When I wanted him back!' "Apparently, a problem with the electricity in a local grocery store had caused a fire, Kagami had run inside when he discovered that a girl was still stuck in the store.. He was able to save her before the roof came crushing down on him.. I am sorry.."  
The phone fell from his hands, and he broke down on the floor, his tears never stopping. 'FUCK! I am so sorry Kagami!' A loud agonizing scream filled the lonely house.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
